Light & Dark
by Blatantly Queer
Summary: Dark Link is arrested after being suspected of forcibly seducing the Hero of Time. What they don't understand is that they love each other. LxDL, Drabble, oneshot, experimental. Rated for language.


The cells were dank and cold. Guards joked and laughed about how Dark must feel right at home among the sewer rats and cockroaches. He sat far back in his cell where no one could see him save for his glowing ruby eyes. The floor of the cell was damp and moldy, and stained the back of his tunic, but he didn't care. Who did he have to keep clean for, anyhow?

"Someone here to 'visit' you, faggot," one of the guards said. "You better be here to spit in his face for what he's done to you, sir," the guard said sideways to his visitor.

"No need, sir. If you'd please..." the visitor said. Dark fidgeted; he knew that voice. He also knew the bright blue eyes that stared at him from the other side of the bars. "If I could have a moment alone to...confront my demons, men." he said in that voice, golden like honey. The shadows of the two burly guards were then gone, their footsteps fading into the distance. Silence, painful.

"Dark, I..." he began, those perfect eyes staring at him. He fidgeted when the flawless voice tore the silence with his name. "I tried everything I could." More silence.

"What are you doing here, Link?" the prisoner asked softly, not lifting his crimson eyes from the floor. The silence was deafening, as if that was all it was. A black sheet perforated by words few and far between.

"Trying to show the only person I ever cared enough about that I still do, Dark. That is what I'm doing here."

"Please tell me something; did you even try to defend me? Tell them that this was all a mistake?" The crimson eyes rolled up and locked with the set of blue ones. "Or did this just happen? You've never been like this, Link. I know you."

A rat was heard scurrying across the floor.

"I only considered that you might not have said anything for a moment, but I didn't expect that to really be the truth...You are aware that most of Hyrule now thinks that I'm a violent menace who raped their hero, right? Or did your Princess already screw with that pretty little head of yours? Did those months traveling mean nothing to y-"

"They meant everything to me!" The blond shouted now, his voice booming off of the stone walls and ricocheting down the cell block. "The conversations, the fire building, the story telling, the peaceful evenings...all of that meant more to me than some stuffy castle and a well-dressed princess and a knight's garb." He said, his voice sincere and practically dripping in sadness. Dark's eyes softened at his words. "You know I would trade it all back, turn time backwards," he finished. Dark stood up, a few animated shadows boosting him to his feet. he took a few steps towards the bars and stopped short. Link put his hands on the bars to peer through at him.

"Link, why did we even have to come home...?" Dark asked softly, closing his eyes to fight tears. He didn't cry, not ever, but in the face of loosing everything he had managed to gain...

"We had to come home someday, Dark," he said, his sweet voice getting softer. It was very quiet again until Dark spoke.

"What in Nayru's Love are we going to do now?" he demanded to know as he choked back tears unsuccessfully. Link held his arms out to him through the bars.

"They're calling a court together tomorrow to decide how to sentence you. We'll have time to protest our side then," Link said, and gestured for Dark to come closer, who hesitantly complied and was wrapped up in a warm embrace. Even though there were bars between them, the hug was comforting and offered something else for the prisoner to hold on to. They pulled back to make eye contact one more time, and both of them stopped as soon as their eyes locked. Link reached a hand up through the bars and rupped the side of Dark's soft, tan face.

"They just...don't know you," the blond said, then leaned in and pressed their lips together just barely where the bars would allow. The kiss was soft but strong, quiet yet loud, and was warm, welcoming, comforting. It was exactly what Dark needed; something to remind him what he stuck around for.

A shout was heard down the dark cell block- the guards were returning. Link quickly broke the kiss.

"They just don't know you yet," he repeated, and unwound his arms from around Dark through the bars. He cast Dark one last look before turning to leave when the other man stopped him.

"Wait!" Dark whispered. "I love you." Link grinned.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, and Dark watched his other half walk down the rows of cells through the darkness.


End file.
